Echo
by Gwendo Gwendoline
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki est un adolescent de dix sept ans. Lui et son demi-frère vivent avec leur tante et son frère, depuis la mort de leurs parents. Lors de la rentrée, il croise et tombe immédiatement sous le charme de Sasuke Uchiwa, un nouvel arrivant mystérieux. Mais quel sera le prix à payer après cette rencontre ? UA, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Gwendo Gwendoline

Beta : Harley A. Warren

Inspiré d'un vécu.

Disclaimer : Par contre les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte.

Résumé : Naruto Uzumaki est un adolescent de dix sept ans, beau et populaire, qui étudie au lycée Konoha de Chicago. Lui et son demi-frère vivent avec leur tante et son frère, depuis la mort de leurs parents dans un accident de voiture, quatre mois auparavant. Naruto trouve du réconfort dans son journal intime et peut compter sur ses trois meilleures amis, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka et Neji Hyuga. Lors de la rentrée, il croise et tombe immédiatement sous le charme de Sasuke Uchiwa, un nouvel arrivant mystérieux.

Mais quel sera le prix à payer après cette rencontre ?

Genres : POV Naruto, UA, OOC, Romance, Humour.

_**Prologue**_

- Naruto, dis-moi la vérité...

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie, exaspéré par toutes les questions qu'il lui posait depuis plus de trois heures. Allongé sur son lit, il lisait un fabuleux qu'il n'arrêtait pas de dévorer depuis au moins deux heures.

- Allez, fait un effort, dis moi, est-ce que ça me va ?

Le blond poussa un soupir en fermant son livre après l'avoir marqué, retirant ses lunettes du bout de son nez. Il posa ses doigts sur ses yeux les frottant doucement sous la fatigue. Il regarda sa meilleure amie droit dans les yeux et lui répondit le plus sincèrement possible :

- C'est c'est très...mature.

- Mature, demanda Sakura en levant ses sourcils.

- Euh mouais, ça te donne de l'assurance? répondit-il, pas sûr de lui même.

- Sérieux ?

- Hum ah désolé mais c'est plus fort que moi, je suis désolé.

- C'est bon, ça va, t'as pas à t'excuser. Je tenais juste à avoir ton avis pour mon avant-dernière année de lycée. C'est vrai quoi, entre les congés, tes romans, le boulot et tout le reste, c'est pas toujours évident d'avoir l'attention de mon meilleur ami.

- Oh allez, fait pas la tête j'suis désolé, je te promets que quand les cours reprendront je me consacrerais beaucoup plus à toi qu'à ces romans, répondit-il doucement accompagné de son éternel sourire.

- Mmm promis ?

- Promis !

- Super ! Alors, tu viens ? Il faut se dépêcher, j'ai encore vingt-huit tenues à essayer.

- Je te rappelle que les cours commence dans une heure.

- Ouais mais le lycée pourrait retarder ses cours de quelques heures juste pour leur capitaine des pom-pom girl.

- Le lycée n'attend personne.

- Si, moi.

- Les absents ont toujours tort. Allez viens, faut y aller, répliqua le blond en se levant puis tira sa meilleur ami vers la salle de bain.

- Rrooo, t'es pas drôle quand il s'agit des cours... Naru soit cool, allez.

Trente minutes après, les deux adolescents avaient sauté dans le véhicule, et avait pris la route direction Konoha. Grâce à leur éternelle obsession du savoir, les deux lycéens avaient pu arriver à temps pour leur premier cours de maths.

- La matinée débute bien, dis donc...

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Eh bien, je te rappelle que cette matinée était censé être géniale et au lieu de ça, on commence notre semaine avec les racines carrées, répondit Sakura mécontente faisant sourire le blond.

- C'était juste un rappel, juste pour voir si on était tous bien ok après deux mois de congés.

- C'était pas une urgence quoi, il aurait pu commencer avec un truc simple comme, je sais pas moi, statistique...

- C'était simple, pourtant.

- Pour toi, oui... quand à moi...

- Ça va aller, je vais te donner un coup de mains.

- Merci beaucoup, t'es un ange.

- Tombé du ciel

- T'es génial, acheva t-elle en faisant sourire son blond. Au fait, tu sais où sont Neji et Kiba ? Je les ai pas vus au premier cours.

- J'en ai aucune idée, je croyais que j'étais le seul à avoir remarqué leur absence, fit remarquer Naruto, légèrement inquiet.

Au loin, on pouvait voir un groupe de filles plus glamour les unes que les autres, adossées sur des casiers qui ne leur appartenaient certainement pas. Sakura les reconnut et se tourna vers Naruto.

- Bon, je vais demander aux filles, à tout à l'heure.

- Ok.

Naruto fit demi-tour et se mit alors à chercher dans tout le lycée, demandant à ceux qu'il connaissait.

Je cherchai Kiba et Neji pendant au moins dix minutes, mais rien.

- Je devrais peut-être les appeler, et c'est_ maintenant _que j'ai cette idée, qu'est-ce que je peux être borné parfois.

Je me mis à chercher mon téléphone dans mon sac. Malgré mes efforts, je ne parvins pas à atteindre le fond du sac. Je me retournai pour poser mon fardeau sur la table derrière moi, mais un mur me rentra dedans.

- Ah désolé, dit le mur.

- Non c'est à moi de m'excuser, j'ai pas fait attention où j'allais, dis-je, gêné.

- C'est rien, t'inquiètes, c'est pas comme-ci je m'étais blessé.

- Oui mais-

En levant la tête, je croisais deux pupilles noirs profonds qui me coupèrent le souffle.

- Salut.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Gwendo Gwendoline

Beta : Merci infiniment à Harley A. Warren

Inspiré d'un vécu.

Disclaimer : Par contre, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte.

Résumé :

Naruto Uzumaki est un adolescent de dix-sept ans, beau et populaire, qui étudie au lycée Konoha de Chicago. Lui et son demi-frère vivent avec leur tante et son frère, depuis la mort de leurs parents dans un accident de voiture, quatre mois auparavant. Naruto trouve du réconfort dans son journal intime et peut compter sur ses trois meilleurs amis, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka et Neji Hyûga. Lors de la rentrée, il croise et tombe immédiatement sous le charme de Sasuke Uchiwa, un nouvel arrivant mystérieux.

Mais quel sera le prix à payer après cette rencontre ?

Genres : POV Naruto, UA, Romance, Humour.

Chanson du chapitre : Speakers de Days Difference (je n'oblige personne)

Merci pour cette review, ravie que ça te plaise, attend de voir où je vous emmène tous.

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

- Salut.

Naruto resta debout comme un pic, incapable de bouger face aux deux orbites étrangers qui ne le lâchaient pas une seconde. La situation était étrange, ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent là, en face de l'autre, yeux dans les yeux. Le blond se sentait minuscule face aux deux pupilles d'un noir de jais envoûtant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire ou dire.

- Euh, je... je je, balbutia le blond.

- Eh, ça va ? interrogea le brun le faisant revenir à la réalité.

- Euh, oui, tout va bien, merci. C'est juste que je cherche quelqu'un et je le trouve pas.

- Ah oui ? Et qui est-ce ? demanda le brun, curieux.

- En fait, ils sont deux : un brun aux longs cheveux toujours sérieux et genre beau gosse, commença Naruto.

- Hum hum.

- Et un autre brun, avec un aspect animal et deux traits rouges en forme de triangle sur chacune de ses joues.

- Ce sont tes amis ?

- Euh, oui. On était censé se retrouver ce matin au premier cours mais je ne les ai pas vus une seule fois, dit le blond déçu.

- Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas venus aujourd'hui, supposa le brun.

- Kiba et Neji, sécher les cours ? Non c'est pas du tout leur genre, rigola le blond en évitant le regard du brun.

- Désolé de te dire ça, mais je ne peut être d'aucune aide, répondit le brun.

Un silence se fit après cette réplique, point Naruto arrangea une mèche derrière son oreille. Voyant que la conversation devenait gênante et ne menait à rien, il décida de s'en aller.

- Bon ! eh bien je crois que je vais m'en aller maintenant, merci quand même pour ton aide et désolé encore de t'être rentré dedans, s'empressa de dire Naruto en contournant le brun, le fuyant plus qu'il ne le voulait.

Laissé dans une profonde réflexion, Sasuke attendit que Naruto soit sorti de la pièce pour le regarder s'éloigner dans les couloirs. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Le blond descendit les escaliers des terminales pour retourner dans son domaine.

- Naruto ! cria une voix derrière lui.

- Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu les as trouvés.

- Euh, non, mais par contre j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui m'a bien informée.

- Qui ?

- Shikamaru. Apparemment, Neji et Kiba sont venus très tôt ce matin pour chercher quelque affaire dans leur casier et sont repartis, expliqua t-elle.

- Et alors ? C'est tout ? demanda-t-ilperplexe.

- Ah oui, une dernière chose... Tu as ton téléphone avec toi ?

- Euh oui, je crois, répondit-il en fouillant ses poches. Pourquoi, tu me cherchais ?

- J'ai reçu un appel de Neji tout à l'heure. Apparemment, il a essayé de te joindre plus de quarante mille fois mais t'as jamais répondu.

- Il a essayé de me joindre ? T'es sûre ? Parce que j'ai gardé mon téléphone allumé tout le week end et j'ai pas...reçu un seul appel, acheva t-il.

Sakura le regarda, désolée, en remarquant qu'il n'avait pas son téléphone sur lui mais celui de sa tante.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! J'ai dû me tromper en faisant son sac avant qu'elle ne parte, se plaignit-il

- Et elle revient quand ?

- Dans une semaine, bouda-t-il.

- Et je suis censée dire quoi à Neji ?

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé Sakura ! Je te promets que, cette fois c'était un accident, se rattrapa-t-il.

- Ok ok, c'est pas grave. Je vais trouver une autre solution, dit-elle en sortant son téléphone de sa poche . Tiens, appelle-le.

- Merci.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je suis super en retard pour mon cours de langue. On se voit tout à l'heure, s'empressa t-elle de dire en faisant demi-tour.

- Que...mais, ton téléphone, bredouilla-t-il.

- Garde-le, je te fais confiance, Nanou, dit-elle au loin, laissant là un Naruto confus.

- Je déteste garder les affaires des autres, marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa classe.

Ellipse des cours…

La sonnerie retentit, créant l'ouverture des salles et le brouhaha dans les couloirs, annonçant ainsi la fin des cours. Adossé à son casier, Naruto attendait ses amis avec impatience mais pas parce que c'était la fin des cours et que c'était une habitude depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Non, là, il était fatigué et ne désirait qu'une seule et unique chose, rentrer chez lui, prendre une douche, préparer ses cours du lendemain, terminer le roman _"Enchanteresse_" et s'endormir confortablement dans son lit, sous une couette des plus tendres remplaçant ainsi l'amour maternel qui lui manquait tant... Ça y est, il allait à nouveau craquer, il sentait de nouveau ce pincement au cœur et ses yeux lui piquer Il allait vraiment finir par craquer s'il commençait à faire remonter à la surface ses souvenirs douloureux qui lui déchirait le cœur chaque fois qu'il y pensait depuis ce fameux été, cet horrible été. Et dire que ce jour, il avait prévu de quitter l'Etat pour se rendre en Caroline du Sud-Est ça aurait dû être leur plus belle Eté le meilleur Eté de toute leur vie, mais maintenant...

- Naruto ? dit une petite voix, le surprenant ? dans ses tristes pensées.

- Hinata ? Tu es encore là ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Oui, et toi, tu fais quoi planté là ? Il est cinq heures passé, tu attends qui ?

- Sakura.

- Ah, fit-elle, déçue.

Un silence s'imposa alors entre eux, un silence gênant. Puis Hinata brisa le silence.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Lui proposa t-elle, essayant de briser la glace.

- Si tu veux, se résigna-t-il.

Il posa ses bouquins au sol et Hinata lui tendit la main en signe d'aide. Ils sortirent du bâtiment après avoir traversé les nombreux couloirs, descendirent les escaliers à double hélice et se dirigèrent vers le parking du lycée, là où était garée la voiture de Hinata. Il resta debout, les yeux ronds, face à sa portière. La brune balança son sac à l'arrière et, une fois à l'intérieur du véhicule, elle se redit compte que le blond n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Tu montes ou pas ?

- Euh...si si si c'est juste que...je suis assez impressionné par l'engin, avoua t-il, faisant sourire Hinata. Pourquoi tu ris ? J'ai raison non ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu avais une BMW M6 et maintenant j'te retrouve avec une X6, s'expliqua t-il, dépassé.

- C'est l'avantage à avoir une famille fortunée même si ça a ces côtés plutôt assommants, se plaignit-elle.

- Si tu le dis.

- Allez, monte, s'empressa t-elle de dire.

- Ok.

Hinata lança le moteur et ils partirent. Le trajet débuta dans un silence de mort. Le fait de se retrouver coincé dans une voiture avec son ex était plus une punition pour lui qu'autre chose pas étonnant, vu ce qui c'était produit l'année passée, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Mais Hinata ne voyait pas les choses du même point et brisa le silence qui commençait à alourdir l'atmosphère :

- Allez, dit quelque chose, s'il te plaît. Parle moi, murmura t-elle si doucement qu'il eut du mal à entendre.

- ...

- Naruto-

- Que veux-tu que je dise ?

- Ce que tu veux, n'importe quoi, du moment que ça détende l'atmosphère.

- ...

Toujours rien.

Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il était censé dire. S'excuser ? Peut-être bien. Après tout, tout ce qui leur arrivait à ce moment était en partie de sa faute, il l'avouait. Hinata avait été son amie d'enfance puis ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, mais plus parce qu'ils se devaient de vérifié s'il y avait plus de l'amitié qu'autre chose. Quand ses parents étaient morts, tout avait changé. Ensuite, il avait commencé à prendre ses distances pour se retrouver seul, plus par besoin que par tristesse. Enfin bref, Hinata et lui, c'était... c'était loin d'être... ça n'avait rien de passionné, non, il n'y avait rien de passionné. Il savait bien ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça, elle pensait qu'il avait besoin de prendre du recul pour ensuite se décider à ressortir avec elle. Ça se voyait à la façon dont elle n'arrêtait pas de le regarder. La situation ressemblait plus à un appel au viol qu'autre chose. Ne supportant plus de la voir réagir comme ça, il se décida enfin à parler.

- Hinata ? l'interpella-t-il, pas sûr de lui.

- Ou...oui ? répondit-elle, prise au dépourvu.

- Écoute, je sais bien ce que tu attends de moi...mais tu vois, avec tout ce qui s'est passé récemment : la mort des parents le retour de Kakashi et Kurenaï, mon retour au lycée...tout ça, c'est vraiment dur à encaisser. Ne crois pas qu'il y a quelque chose de personnel là dedans, je t'assure, t'es une fille géniale, magnifique, drôle, intelligente et pleine d'autres qualités que je n'ose pas citer. Mais tu es la sœur de Neji et je ne voudrais pas le décevoir ou le rendre mal à l'aise, je tiens beaucoup à notre amitié à tous les trois et... j'ai aucune envie de la détruire. Pas maintenant.

Bon, au moins, ça, c'était fait.

A côté de lui, il sentit Hinata se tortiller sur son siège, respirant un bon coup. Il crut qu'il y était allé un peu fort mais il le fallait ou pas.

- Hinata... tenta-t-il en voyant qu'elle avait du mal à respirer mais la brune ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, sûrement pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

- Ça va, ça va, s'empressa-t-elle de dire, voulant le rassurer. Je gère, t'inquiètes.

Mensonge. Ça se sentait à des kilomètres à la ronde qu'elle allait exploser sur son volant à tout moment. Il posa une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien, pour lui prouver que leur lien ne s'en briserait pas pour autant, ce qui lui décrocha un petit sourire. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, la brune coupa le moteur et descendit du véhicule sans l'attendre. Elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Avant de frapper, elle essuya son visage en larmes et s'arrangea. Ils attendirent deux minutes, personne ne vint leur ouvrir. Naruto tourna la poignée et découvrit avec surprise que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et s'engouffrèrent dans les ténèbres de la maison, maison qui ne devait pas l'être normalement. Il fit un pas et s'emmêla les pieds dans une fourrure. _Kyûbi,_ jura-t-il entre ses dents en se relevant, faisant rire Hinata dans son dos. Dire qu'il était le seul à s'être fait avoir... Comment faisait-elle toujours pour voir dans le noir ? Un bruit se fit entendre dans la cuisine, les interpellant, lui et Hinata. Lentement, ils se dirigèrent vers le bruit, poussèrent la porte avec fracas, quand tout à coup...

- Surprise !

Il n'en revenait pas. Ils étaient tous là, souriant comme des bienheureux, vêtus élégamment. Kakashi et Kurenaï étaient là. Ils avaient réussi leur coup apparemment. Et dire qu'il ne s'était douté de rien toute la journée. Le coup de quitter la maison pour un certain temps et de le laisser seul avec Kakashi, c'était trop fort. Il entendit quelqu'un pouffer de rire à sa gauche. En tournant la tête, il aperçut Neji et Kiba adossés au mur, un magnifique sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Avoue, tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ?

- Non, avoua-t-il en rigolant, s'avançant vers eux pour les prendre dans ses bras, je vous adore.

- Nous aussi, lui répondirent-ils en chœur.

- N'oublie pas ceux qui se sont donnés pour organiser cette petite fête afin de t'offrir de très bons souvenirs, dit Kurenaï.

- Désolé, je vous aime aussi...

- Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser, coupa sèchement Hinata. (Azi' casse bien l'ambiance, surtout, te gêne pas ^^')

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, surpris. Elle fit le tour de la salle du regard et s'arrêta sur Naruto, lui décrocha un petit sourire désolé.

- Bon anniversaire, Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Gwendo Gwendoline

**Beta** : Merci infiniment à Harley

Inspiré d'un vécu.

**Disclaimer** : Par contre, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte.

**Résumé** :

Naruto Uzumaki est un adolescent de dix-sept ans, beau et populaire, qui étudie au lycée Konoha de Chicago. Lui et son demi-frère vivent avec leur tante et son frère, depuis la mort de leurs parents dans un accident de voiture, quatre mois auparavant. Naruto trouve du réconfort dans son journal intime et peut compter sur ses trois meilleurs amis, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka et Neji Hyûga. Lors de la rentrée, il croise et tombe immédiatement sous le charme de Sasuke Uchiwa, un nouvel arrivant mystérieux.

Mais quel sera le prix à payer après cette rencontre ?

**Genres** : POV Naruto, UA, Romance, Humour.

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Chicago - Résidence des Uzumaki**

Un blond aux yeux bleus, allongé sur son lit, parfaitement endormi sur sa couche comme un bébé, rêvait de tout et de rien.

Il était assis sur une herbe fraîche, dans un endroit inconnu. Il pouvait tout entendre d'ici, le bruit des oiseaux, l'eau de la cascade coulant, sur une roche. Le vent circulait partout sur son corps, lui donnant des frissons par moment. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il fit volte face, tombant dans deux orbites d'un noir de jais. L'inconnu lui sourit tendrement. Pourquoi ?

- to... ruto... Nartuto !

L'interpellé se réveilla en sursaut à l'entente de la voix de sa tutrice. Kurenaï secoua son neveu pour le ramener à la réalité, mais rien n'y fit. Elle se leva alors, s'avança vers la fenêtre et tira les rideaux. Le soleil vint frapper de plein fouet les yeux du blond qui remonta la couette jusqu'à sa tête.

- Allez, debout le paresseux ! Il y a cours, tu vas être en retard.

- C'est justement le but de la manœuvre, murmura t-il encore dans les brumes du sommeil.

- Très drôle. Allez, je ne plaisante pas. Lève-toi, il est six heures passé.

- S'il te plaît, encore un peu, bouda le blond.

Sans pitié, la brune tira sur la couette, faisant gémir le blond face à la fraîcheur matinale. N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de se lever, il s'étira sur son lit et fila dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Kurenaï commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner de tout le monde. Une fois sûre que tout était mis en place, elle appel Naruto.

- Eh oh c'est l'heure, Naruto. Descends, cria t-elle.

- Oui c'est bon je suis là, répondit-il en dévalant les escaliers.

- Un sandwich ? proposa Kurenaï.

- Non, c'est bon, je me contenterais de mon café, refusa le blond.

La brune servit le blond et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale.

- Oh mince, je suis à la bourre. C'est bon, besoin de rien d'autre ?

- Non, ça va aller, j'attends Neji.

- Ok, bonne journée mon chéri, me dit-elle en me baisant le front.

- À ce soir.

Une fois Kurenaï partie, un klaxon se fit entendre dans la concession Naruto avala son café en deux trois mouvements, prit ses dernières affaires et sortit de la maison. Il vit Neji lui faire un signe depuis la voiture.

- Allez, dépêche ! On va être en retard !

- Oui, c'est bon, ça va ! Salut à toi aussi...

- Excuse-moi mais j'ai une disserte à rendre ce matin, s'expliqua le brun.

- Une disserte le deuxième jour ? Mais quel genre de prof as- tu ?

- Un barjo.

- Ouh, bonne chance alors, dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Une fois Naruto confortablement installé, Neji posa sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

- Encore bon anniversaire.

- Roh Nej, t'abuses là, c'était hier.

- Je sais mais c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'honneur de te voir avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Ben voyons, regardez qui parle.

- Très drôle.

- Mais dis moi, pourquoi t'es d'aussi bonne humeur ?

- Oh ça, c'est rien. J'ai juste passé mon week-end avec ma tante, elle n'arrêtait pas de déconner, je te jure, rigola t-il.

- Ah ouais ? Et il s'est passé quoi ? demanda le blond, curieux.

- Elle m'a dit que je posséderais un immense pouvoir en moi.

- Sérieux ? Un pouvoir ?

- Ouais... D'après elle, je serais le plus puissant membre du clan Hyuga, avec des dons héréditaires hors du commun, un sixième sens très fiable, genre médium. Ouais, je sais, ça paraît fou puis elle a continué à parler, parler... Moi, je me suis dit : mais il faut l'envoyer à l'asile, la pauvre, dit-il en rigolant me faisant sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

- La connaissant, je suppose qu'elle le prenait très au sérieux.

- Tu rigoles ? Évidemment. Et bizarrement, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais prédit l'arrivée de neuf nouveaux élèves dans notre section. Je savais également quelle serait ma classe et qu'on nous servirait de la paella au déjeuner et que notre prof d'histoire s'appellerait Iruka. Naruto ?

Naruto !

- Hein ?

- Eh, reviens sur terre ! Tu rêvasses où (ou) quoi ? fit-il remarquer au blond, le sortant de sa rêverie.

- J'ai rien écouté, hein ? J'ai recommencé, désolé Neji. Tu disais ? redemanda t-il, plus concentré.

- Que j'ai un petit côté médium maintenant., répondit-il fièrement.

- Ah tiens ?

- Oui oui.

- Ok, alors prédit un truc...à mon sujet !

Le brun se tourna vers son meilleur ami, le regard songeur et entama sa prédiction.

- Hum... Alors, je dirais...

Et avant même qu'il ne put finir sa prédiction, un camion failli le rentrer dedans. Il suffit à Neji de mal prendre un virage pour percuter un poteau électrique. Naruto se cogna contre sa vitre violemment. Puis une fois sûr que personne n'était gravement blessé et qu'ils étaient en sécurité, le brun détacha sa ceinture pour s'avancer vers le blond mort d'inquiétude.

- Naruto ? Oh, mon Dieu... Eh, ça va, t'as rien ?

- Ça va, ça va, t'inquiète... Juste un petit coup. Dis, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là ?

- On a failli se faire renverser mais t'en fais pas, on a évité le pire, tout va bien. Ah, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

- En tout cas, moi, je te le dis : je vais pas avoir peur de la voiture toute ma vie, rétorqua l'Uzumaki.

Neji se tourna vers lui, le regard inquiet. Depuis le début des vacances, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se retrouver tous les deux, de s'asseoir sur une chaise et parler de leurs problèmes. Neji savait que son ami avait perdu ses parents pendant ce même été et que lui et son demi-frère en avaient souffert terriblement. Au point où son cadet avait fini par se mutiler gravement, ce qui avait poussé Kurenaï à demander du renfort auprès de Kakashi. Elle était peut-être une femme mais avec deux ados sous le même toit, elle n'était plus vraiment un modèle et elle avait fini par se résigner. Un esprit masculin n'était pas de refus dans un moment pareil. Konohamaru était sous une surveillance médicale permanente depuis pas mal de temps, accompagné de Kakashi, ce qui le rendait très absent de la maison. Ce qui donnait, en conclusion, que Naruto se retrouvait seul depuis, sans personne pour se confier.

Le brun se sentit tout de suite coupable de ne pas avoir été là durant cette période. À peine était-il revenu de voyage que Kiba s'était empressé de tout lui raconter. Sans oublier Sakura, qui l'avait tout fraîchement sermonné d'être le pire ami de l'humanité.

- Eh ? commença Neji, essayant d'accrocher son regard à celui de son meilleur ami.

- Quoi ?

- Ça va depuis ? Sérieusement... tu gères ?

Voyant où le brun voulait en venir, le blond soupira.

- Écoute, depuis leur mort, la même question revient en boucle : ça va, tu t'en remets ?

- Et tu réponds quoi ?

- C'est bon, ça va...

- Sans le penser, conclut-il.

- Mouais, soupira t-il.

- Tu surmonteras cette douleur.

- Oui, et d'ailleurs, tu sais quoi ?

- Non, quoi ?

- Aujourd'hui tout va changer, il le faut. Je vais sourire et ce sera crédible, ce sera un sourire qu'il leur dira : "je vais bien"; merci; "oui, c'est bon, tout va bien mieux". Terminé le pauvre petit qui a perdu ses parents, je vais prendre un nouveau départ, être quelqu'un d'autre. C'est la seule façon de m'en sortir.

Neji prit la main de Naruto dans la sienne, la serra fort, lui sourit de façon la plus sincère qu'il pût et lança enfin sa prédiction du fond de son cœur.

- Je te prédis une année qui va tout déchirer, et je te prédis que chagrin et douleur seront derrière toi et que tu seras plus qu'heureux. Voilà.

Les deux amis restèrent là, à se sourire franchement, et se remirent en route, le cœur plus léger que jamais.

* * *

Toc toc.

- Oui, entrez !

L'individu pénétra dans le bureau du principal. Il fallu attendre quelques secondes pour que celui-ci daigne regarder le nouvel arrivant. Quand il se rendit compte de qui il s'agissait, il s'empressa de se lever.

- Oh bonjour, monsieur Uchiwa.

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre l'autorisation du son aîné qu'il s'assis en face de lui, un sourire faux scotché au visage.

- Vous pouvez vous...asseoir – _même ci c'est déjà __fait –_, murmura t-il, plus pour lui que pour son interlocuteur. À vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir, monsieur Uchiwa. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- J'ai un service à vous demander, monsieur Donson.

- Un...service ? demanda t-il, étonné.

- Oui, je voudrais intégrer votre lycée.

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez bien entendu.

- Mais...mais monsieur Uchiwa, je ne comprends pas. Vous avez déjà parcouru ce cycle alors il serait préférable pour vous de...

- Inutile monsieur, je sais ce qui est bon pour moi. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de me? placer dans une première dès aujourd'hui.

- Mais voyons, soyez raisonnable, jeune homme...je veux dire monsieur Uchiwa. Vous avez encore tellement à apprendre... Retourner en arrière, alors que vous possédez déjà un QI supérieur à cela, serait une perte de temps. Réfléchissez encore à votre décision...

- Et si je vous payais le double de la scolarité, peut-être arrêterez-vous de parlez et vous dépêcheriez-vous de me faire entrer dans une de vos salles de classe d'ici trente minutes. Qu'en dites vous. Après tout, c'est l'argent que vous cherchez, non ?

Le regard que lui lança l'Uchiwa ne faisait place à aucune discussion. Le principal soupira profondément. Mais quel genre d'individu était ce gosse ? Un enfant de riche, certes, avec une tête pleine, sans compter son caractère de pourri gâté, hypocrite. Il était sûr qu'il n'y avait pas pire comme étudiant. C'est avec regret qu'il sortit son registre et y rajouta le nom de l'Uchiwa qui lui signa un chèque dans la minute qui suivit. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible face à quelques billets mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il avait ça dans le sang depuis des décennies. La méthode Uchiwa n'était jamais à discuter. Lui qui avait connu pas mal de ce type, était habitué à leur pratique. Après tout, il était le mieux placé pour le savoir non, lui qui avait passé vingt ans sous la laisse d'un des siens ? Il ne pouvait que céder.

Une fois quelques détails mis au point, le jeune homme se leva gracieusement et remercia son vieil _ami. _L'Uchiwa se dirigea vers la sortie, mais avant de franchir les quelques centimètres qui le rapprochaient de la porte, il se retourna et fixa le principal de façon menaçante.

- Si jamais mon oncle venait à me demander, ne lui dites pas que je me trouve ici, faites comme si vous ne saviez rien en ce qui concerne notre entretien. Personne ne doit être mis au courant. Ce qui se passe ici, entre vous et moi, reste ici. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, monsieur Donson ? cracha t-il de sa voix qui en aurait fait frémir plus d'un.

- Oui, vous avez ma parole, répondit-il, tremblant.

- Bien, dans ce cas, passez une bonne journée, monsieur le directeur.

_On se sait jamais de quoi sont capables les Uchiwa alors vaut mieux être prudent et ne pas chercher à les énerver._

* * *

Naruto et Neji pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du lycée et se dirigèrent directement vers leurs casiers. Apparemment, la sonnerie n'avait pas encore retenti. Le blond s'adossa à son casier en attendant que son meilleur ami finit de prendre quelques bouquins dans dans le sien. Neji ferma enfin son _grenier _et se regarda dans la direction du blond mais croisa le regard de quelqu'un d'autre derrière lui. Remarquant que son pote était distrait par autre chose, il se retourna et ce qu'il vit le surprit. Hinata, le fixant sans bouger, le regard triste. Le blond leva la main pour la saluer d'un geste mais celle-ci se retourna et partit, laissant le blond en colère contre lui même.

- Ça y est, elle me haïs, conclut-il.

- Mais non, arrête. Ça c'est le regard « tu m'as plaquée mais je suis trop cool, je veux pas te le montrer alors j'écoute un type romantique au soft rock ».

Les deux amis s'apprêtaient à rejoindre leur classe quand une tornade vint enlacer Naruto.

- Naruto ! Oh Naruto, mon pauvre Naruto, comment tu vas depuis hier ? Je suis trop content, trop

content de te revoir. Alors il s'en sort, ça va ? demanda t-il en se tournant vers Neji.

- Kiba, par ici, dit-il, essayant d'attirer son attention. Et oui, ça va, je te remercie.

- C'est vrai, ça ? insista t-il.

- Si je te le dis. Je vais bien mieux, confirma le blond.

- Ah pauvre chéri, reprit-il en l'enlaçant à nouveau.

- Ok, Kiba, souffla t-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle dans l'étreinte.

- Très bien les mecs, on se voit très vite. À plus tard.

Neji et Naruto se regardèrent après le départ de Kiba, légèrement perdus.

- Sans commentaire, lâcha Naruto.

Ils purent enfin atteindre leur salle de classe. Quelques minutes après le prof rentra dans la salle, suivi par un brun aux yeux noirs. A son entrée, les murmures diminuèrent pour laisser place à l'admiration. Neji, qui vouait prendre place aux côtés du blond fut surpris en voyant deux orbites noirs le fixer, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

- Je peux m'asseoir là ? joua t-il de sa voix douce.

Naruto, qui était courbé, leva la tête remarquant que les voix avaient cessé depuis pas mal de temps. Il faillit se mordre la langue quand il aperçut celui qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- Euh...non désolé j'avais déjà prévu de m'asseoir là, répondit froidement le Hyûga, surprenant le nouveau, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui réponde ainsi. D'habitude, les gens le laissait faire sans broncher mais là, il avait à faire à un cas spécial.

- Ah d'accord, je vois, finit par dire le brun en prenant place à une table juste devant Neji.

Sans plus attendre le prof commença son cours. Le brun ténébreux en face de Neji ne disait absolument rien à celui-ci. Il n'arrêtait pas de fixer son dos, sourcils froncés, le regard confus.

Naruto, quant à lui n'en revenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Lui ? Ici ? Il aurait juré avoir vu le brun dans la section des terminales la veille. Et là, il se retrouvait en première.

Les deux adolescents se demandait la même chose : mais il se passe quoi, là ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur** : Gwendo Gwendoline

**Beta** : Merci Harley, ma bidouchou, mon petit chou !

Inspiré d'un vécu.

**Disclaimer **: Par contre, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte.

**Résumé** :

Naruto Uzumaki est un adolescent de dix-sept ans, beau et populaire, qui étudie au lycée Konoha de Chicago. Lui et son demi-frère vivent avec leur tante et son frère, depuis la mort de leurs parents dans un accident de voiture, quatre mois auparavant. Naruto trouve du réconfort dans son journal intime et peut compter sur ses trois meilleurs amis, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka et Neji Hyûga. Lors de la rentrée, il croise et tombe immédiatement sous le charme de Sasuke Uchiwa, un nouvel arrivant mystérieux.

Mais quel sera le prix à payer après cette rencontre ?

**Genres **: POV Naruto, UA, Romance, Humour.

_La mélodie officiel NaruSasu : Ungodly hour de The Fray_

_Sur ce bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laissez quelques reviews en passant, elles nourrissent mon inspiration._

**Chapitre 3 :**

- Bien, le cours est fini, nous nous reverrons à la fin de la semaine. N'oubliez pas de relire votre cours avant la prochaine fois. Sur ce, bonne journée.

Après ces quelques mots adressés à la classe, le prof déserta la salle. Quelques bavardages se firent entendre ici et là, jusqu'à ce que tous sortent et ne laissent que deux, trois élèves dans la salle. Naruto et Neji n'avaient pas lâché le nouvel élève de tout le cours, le trouvant bien trop calme, silencieux, isolé à leur yeux. Non mais sérieusement, ils ne rêvaient pas, le type n'avait quasiment pas prononcé le moindre mot durant ces deux heures, du début jusqu'à la fin. Même le bruit de sa respiration ne s'entendait pas, rien, nada. Celui-ci décida enfin de se lever pour se diriger vers la sortie alors que les deux amis avaient baissé la tête pour retourner à leur occupation. Alors qu'ils pensaient qu'il se dirigerait vers la sortie, le ténébreux se tourna vers Naruto. Le blond sentait bien qu'on le fixait mais ne releva pas la tête.

Deux minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le blond, en ayant marre, leva brusquement la tête, mais le brun l'avait déjà tournée j'aime et s'en alla, comme si ce qu'il venait de faire n'avait pas la moindre importance à ses yeux.

- Gue... c'était quoi, ça ? demanda, perplexe, Naruto.

- Euh...j'en sais rien, répondit Neji, sur le même ton.

Décidément, ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait sous leur yeux. Sans dire un mot de plus, le blond prit ses affaires entassées sur son bureau et prit la direction de la sortie.

- Oh eh, tu viens ? demanda le blond, faisant sortir Neji de sa réflexion.

- Euh, oui oui, j'arrive.

- Tu viens chez moi tout à l'heure ? interrogea le blond.

- Non désolé, j'ai encore quelques affaires à ranger. Tu sais, depuis ton anniversaire, je n'ai pratiquement rien bougé.

- Ah bon, d'accord. C'est pas grave, on se voit demain alors.

- Ouaip...mais attends, tu vas où ? demanda Neji en voyant le blond prendre une autre direction que celle de chez lui.

- Euh, j'ai quelques petites courses à faire avant de rentrer, s'empressa t-il de répondre.

Neji resta d'abord face à lui, la tête penchée sur le côté, lisant dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Après quelques secondes passées, il réussit à décrocher quelques mots.

- D'accord. Rentre bien alors et fait attention à toi.

- Merci Neji, à plus.

Le brun resta tout d'abord là, debout sur le trottoir, regardant le blond disparaître au loin. Il savait que son meilleur ami venait de lui mentir. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert.

_Je sais où tu vas Naruto, tu ne pourras pas toujours me le cacher éternellement. Un jour, il faudra bien que tu changes cette habitude. Réveiller les morts, ce n'est pas sain._

_**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**  
_

Naruto arriva jusqu'à la pierre tombale de ses défunts parents, s'assit à leurs côtés et ouvrit son journal. Il le posa sur ses genoux et commença à feuilleter jusqu'à ses dernières pensées, puis laissa parler celle-ci.

_Cher journal,_

_J'ai fait semblant tout au long de la journée, comme d'habitude. J'ai dû dire "tout va bien", "merci beaucoup" au moins vingt-sept fois, sans jamais penser ce que je disais, et donc personne ne s'en est aperçu d'ailleurs. Quand les gens vous demandent comment ça va, ils ne sont pas intéresser une seconde par votre réponse. J'ai dû être dans un état de peine absolue pour m'en rendre compte, si naïf._

Alors que j'écrivais ces dernières lignes, j'entendis un corbeau au dessus de la tombe des défunts Donson. Je restai un moment à regarder cette créature de malheur, le corps en tremblant de panique. Je m'avançai prudemment de la pierre tombale, ramassai mon sac aussi vite que possible et détalai à toute vitesse. Je courus dans tout le cimetière, fuyant l'animal et voulant rester le plus loin possible de lui. Voulant reprendre mon souffle, au bout d'un moment, je m'appuyai sur un arbre à quelques pas de moi. Le temps changea brutalement, un vent glacial frôla ma colonne vertébrale, faisant frémir tout mon corps. Au moment de vouloir quitter le cimetière, je me pris les pieds dans des racines, me faisant descendre jusqu'en bas de la colline. Légèrement secoué par ce brusque changement, j'essayai de me relever sur mes deux jambes. Sans plus réfléchir, je vis volte-face pour reprendre ma route, quand je vis deux iris noirs me fixer. Je sursautai à la vue du brun, ne m'attendant vraiment pas à le retrouver dans un endroit pareil. Ni même qui que se soit, à cette heure.

- Ça va ? me demanda t-il, continuant de plonger son regard dans le mien.

- Euh moui oui... Je rêve ou tu me suivais ? l'interrogeai-je, suspicieux.

- Euh non, je t'ai vu tomber, répondit-il le plus tranquillement du monde.

- Ah, et comme par hasard tu rôdais dans le cimetière...

- Si tu tiens à le savoir, j'ai de la famille ici, se sentit-il obligé ? de se justifier.

Je réalisai alors dans quoi je venais de l'embarquer et de quoi je l'accusais. Non mais sérieusement, on aurait cru un moment se trouver dans un de ces films d'horreur où la fille...le mec se retrouvait seul dans la forêt à la recherche de sa copine pour se faire ensuite dévorer par celle-ci.

- Waw, désolé... j'ai manqué de tact, là. C'est ce vent glacial qui m'a vraiment fait un sale effet, et puis, là-bas, il y avait cette espèce de corbeau, c'est devenu vraiment angoissant pendant un moment. Tu sais comme ce fameux film Jennifer Body's, cette fille qui... J'suis Naruto, rigolai-je à la fin de ma présentation voyant que la situation commençait à devenir zarbi.

- Moi, Sasuke, finit-il par dire le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, je sais, on a cours d'histoire ensemble.

-Et langue et littérature, me compléta t-il.

Je restai un moment à le fixer avant de confirmer.

- Oui...c'est ça.

Lentement, il s'avança vers moi et leva sa main vers mes cheveux pour y ramasser une feuille qui s'y logeait. Mon regard revint alors croiser le sien après ce geste. Nous restions là, à nous fixer yeux dans les yeux. J'aurais aimé rester comme ça aussi longtemps que la vie me le permettrait mais mon téléphone se mit à sonner, me ramenant à la réalité. Je me mis à fouiller dans ma poche et sortit le mobile.

- Ah, excuse moi, dis-je avant de répondre.

- Aucun souci, répondit-il poliment.

- Allô ? Oui...oui...j'ai presque terminé...ok, ok, j'arrive tout de suite...à tout de suite, achevai-je en raccrochant. C'était ma tutrice, je ferais mieux de rentrer maintenant, fis-je, désolé.

- Je peux faire le chemin avec toi ? me demanda t-il innocemment.

- Euh oui, si tu veux, répondis-je en commençant à marcher.

Le trajet débuta dans un silence puis, au bout de trois minutes, Sasuke décida de prendre la paroles, parlant de tout et de rien. Le blond apprit par l'occasion que le brun venait de rentrer au pays, qu'il vivait au Japon avant de s'installer avec ses parents. Il apprit que le brun était fils unique.

- Parle-moi un peu de toi, proposa le brun.

- Euh, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? le questionna t-il, ne trouvant pas grand chose d'intéressant à dire à son sujet.

- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le faire découvrir.

- Ok. Je vis avec mon oncle, ma tante et mon frère, hésita à poursuivre le blond. Et mes parents, je ne sais pas si c'est normal de parler de ce genre de chose lorsqu'on rencontre quelqu'un pour la première fois...

- Ah non, c'est pas notre première rencontre. Souviens-toi, on s'est d'abord vu en terminale B1, corrigea le brun.

- Oui c'est vrai. J'étais à la recherche de Kiba et Neji mes collègues de classe, quand je t'ai rentré dedans, rigolais-je légèrement le blond.

Un silence s'installa d'abord entre nous, me préparant mentalement à ce que je m'apprêtais à dire.

-Il y a quatre mois, la voiture de mes parents est tombée d'un pont et a coulé dans le lac. Mon frère et moi étions à l'arrière et j'ai essayé de sauver tout le monde mais seul mon frère a pu avoir la vie sauve. Depuis ce jour, je m'entraîne à l'académie de natation de Konoha , j'essaie toujours de me perfectionner dans ce sport pour pouvoir combler ce vide...je, voulus-je poursuivre mais sans trouver les mots.

Le brun à mes côtés se stoppa dans sa marche, fixant le trottoir un air peiné sur le visage. Je me stoppai à mon tour pour le regarder attentivement.

- Tu surmonteras cette douleur, finit-il par dire en relevant la tête, le regard sérieux.

À l'entente de ses mots, je ne sus pourquoi mais je sentai que je pouvais le croire sur parole. Je jetai un coup d'œil en arrière et vit qu'on était déjà à quelques mètres de la maison.

- Bon, on y est, fis-je remarquer.

- Tu habites ici ? demanda t-il mais sa question ressemblais plus à un constat qu'à autre chose.

- Oui, pourquoi ? demandai-je, piqué par la curiosité.

- Non pour rien, répondit-il, le plus simplement du monde.

Je me tournai vers lui, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Mais les mots s'envolèrent immédiatement au moment où ses pupilles vinrent croiser les miennes. Nous restâmes là, à nous fixer pendant quelques minutes. Voyant qu'il ne détachait toujours pas ses yeux des miens, je baissai la tête, de plus en plus gêné. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de me fixer comme ça bon sang ? Qu'il s'en aille, c'est bon là !

- Naruto !

_Sauvé __ par le gong, comme on dit._

Je me retournai pour apercevoir Kurenaï dans l'embrasure de la porte, les mains sur les hanches. Ah oui, j'l'avais zappée celle-là... C'est vrai qu'elle m'avait appelé plus tôt pour m'ordonner de vite rentrer. Apparemment elle avait un truc important à me dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'attends depuis deux heures et toi, tu prends tout ton temps à parler avec les fleurs, s'énerva t-elle.

- Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois, je m'apprêtais à rentrer. Là, je disais juste au revoir à un ami,

m'expliquai-je embarrassé.

- Quel ami ? me demanda t-elle brusquement.

- Eh bien...

En me retournant, j'eus la surprise de ne rien voir devant moi. Le vide total, volatilisé, disparu, il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un quelconque brun en face de moi. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ça ? Où était-il passé ?

- Un ami, hein ? Tu te fiches de moi en plus !

- Non j'te jure...il y avait bien quelqu'un là, essayai-je de m'expliquer, confus.

- Écoute Naruto, soit tu arrêtes ton cinéma, tu rentres, et tu poses tes fesses sur le canapé, soit je viens tout de suite te chercher où tu es et laisse-moi te prévenir, ce ne sera pas du tout beau à voir.

Je restai sur place, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, n'entendant même pas la menace de Kurenaï tellement j'étais perdu par ce qui venait de se passer. Je regardais l'endroit exact où avait été le fameux _Sasuke _pendant deux minutes. Kurenaï finit par perdre patience et hurla mon nom, me sortant de mes rêveries.

- Naruto !

- Oui...oui oui, j'arrive, m'empressai-je de répondre, légèrement secoué.

- Mais c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? me fit-elle remarquer lorsque je passai l'entrée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je pus voir Kakashi assis sur le canapé du salon, tenant une tasse de café dans une main, le regard sérieux qui se raviva une fois que j'apparus dans son champ de vision. Il déposa la tasse sur la table basse à en face de lui et se leva en se dirigeant vers moi. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? N'était-il pas censé rester aux côtés de Konohamaru vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre le temps qu'il se rétablisse ? Kurenaï, qui était derrière moi, posa une main sur mon épaule. Je me tournai vers elle et découvrit également son regard sérieux. Il se passait quoi, là ? Que quelqu'un s'explique, bordel !

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe là ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? m'empressais-je de lui demander avec un brin d'inquiétude que de reproche dans la voix.

Mon tuteur ferma d'abord les yeux en baissant là tête, un air abattu se lisant sur son visage. Eh, vous m'expliquez, oui ? m'écriais-je.

- Naruto ? m'appela Kurenaï, voulant avoir mon attention.

- Quoi ?

- Il faudrait mieux que tu t'assieds, on a quelque chose de très important à te dire, parla enfin Kakashi pour la première fois.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous allez me le dire, oui ou non ? Où est Konohamaru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici en pleine nuit ? Pourquoi il est pas avec toi ? osai-je enfin demander.

- Konohamaru est sorti de l'hôpital, lâcha Kakashi pour mon plus grand soulagement, ou pas.

- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? S'il est sorti, c'est que tout va bien, non ?

- Naruto, ce n'est pas si simple, en fait, me répondit la brune.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Konohamaru ne rentrera pas à la maison, m'expliqua Kurenaï.

- Pourquoi ? Il ne veut pas me voir ? m'emportai-je.

- Non, en fait, c'est plus compliqué que ça-

- Il a quitté le pays, coupa directement Kakashi ne voulant plus tourner autour du pot.

- Comment ça, il a quitté le pays ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

- Il a été transféré à Osaka, au Japon. Apparemment on a eu quelques imprévus avec la remise sur pieds, acheva enfin Kakashi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, tous les deux ? m'énervai-je, les yeux embués de larmes. Tu m'as dit y a deux jours qu'il allait bien et que tout serait bientôt fini, et aujourd'hui, tu te pointes en me balançant que mon frère ne rentrera pas-

- Calme-toi Naruto, essaya Kurenaï.

- Non, lâche-moi ! éclatai-je en sanglot. Vous m'avez menti pendant tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne va pas bien depuis le début.

- On voulait te mettre en dehors de tout ça.

- Me mettre en dehors de tout ça ? C'est mon frère, je vous rappelle...c'est pas à vous de décider ce qui est bien pour moi ou pas, je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je suis capable d'encaisser.

- Mais là, c'était beaucoup trop. Tu venais de tourner la page et tu avais enfin commencé à reprendre ta vie en main et-

-Ça ne change rien au fait que vous m'ayez menti, leur reprochai-je.

Les deux adultes se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de baisser la tête, honteux. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'entendre leurs excuses et montai dans ma chambre, m'affalant sur le lit, hurlant dans mon oreiller de toute mes forces. Apparemment, rien n'allait aujourd'hui. En fait, ça empirait tout simplement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** Gwendo Gwendoline

**Beta :** Merci Harley, ma bidouchou, mon petit chou !

Inspiré d'un vécu.

**Disclaimer :** Par contre, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte.

**Résumé :**

Naruto Uzumaki est un adolescent de dix-sept ans, beau et populaire, qui étudie au lycée Konoha de Chicago. Lui et son demi-frère vivent avec leur tante et son frère, depuis la mort de leurs parents dans un accident de voiture, quatre mois auparavant. Naruto trouve du réconfort dans son journal intime et peut compter sur ses trois meilleurs amis, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka et Neji Hyûga. Lors de la rentrée, il croise et tombe immédiatement sous le charme de Sasuke Uchiwa, un nouvel arrivant mystérieux.

Mais quel sera le prix à payer après cette rencontre ?

**Genres :** POV Naruto, UA, Romance, Humour.

**Note de l'auteur : **Eh oui déjà la suite, mais bon j'avais du temps libre aujourd'hui, alors autant en profiter.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Pauline : Enfin une personne qui fait une remarque à ce sujet. Eh oui, bien évidemment, comme tu as pu le constater l''histoire touche légèrement un fond de V.D. Puisque l'histoire que je suis en train de raconter a été vécue par quelqu'un (dont je ne citerai pas le nom) je n'ai pas comment dire...pu trouver un début adapté à l'histoire et puisque les petits détails comme : il a perdu ses parents, et un membre de sa famille vient s'occuper d'eux, coïncide parfaitement avec la réalité. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une petite liaison entre ces deux histoires. Mais, par contre, la fic elle même n'a absolument rien avoir avec l'œuvre "Vampire Diaries", ce sont juste des petits détails que je glisse dans l'histoire, pour faire court.

Sinon je te remercie quand même pour ta review qui a sans doute éclaircit certaines personnes ^^

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laissez quelques reviews en passant, elles nourrissent mon inspiration._

**Chapitre 4 :**

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever que Naruto se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens sur sa couche, n'en pouvant plus de ce manège. Il se résigna enfin et se mit en position assise. Il tourna la tête vers son chevet de lit et posa les yeux sur le réveil : 06 : 37. Il s'était levé tôt. Lentement, il passa la main dans sa tignasse blonde sauvage en soupirant. Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il se regarda dans la glace. De grosses cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, ses joues étaient sèches, preuve qu'il n'avait énormément pleuré la veille. Tout d'un coup, il se rappela la cause de son chagrin d'hier. Son frère devait partir. Ou était-il déjà parti depuis longtemps ? Après ce qu'il avait appris de ses tuteurs, plus rien ne l'étonnait. Que Konohamaru soit parti depuis deux semaines ou même un mois, personne ne l'aurait mit au courant, ça aurait été leur plus grand secret.

Après avoir fait sa toilette et pris sa douche, il enfila un tee-shirt bleu et orange ainsi qu'un jean noir, prit son téléphone sur son chevet et vérifia s'il avait reçu un message de Sakura. Depuis la rentrée ils ne s'étaient pas revus et cela commençait à l'inquiéter légèrement. Ce n'était pas son genre de ne pas donner signe de vie pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures. Ah, tant pis, se dit le blond, elle devait être occupée. Après tout, elle n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de son incompétence en maths, peut-être avait-elle trouvé un "bon" professeur. Et quand il disait bon, il savait de quoi il parlait : mignon, intelligent, sûr de lui, son genre de mec, quoi. Le blond enfouit son portable dans sa poche arrière, sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Là-bas, il trouva Kurenaï en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il resta debout devant l'entrée et la fixa en silence. Celle-ci ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de sa présence et continua à verser le café fumant dans une tasse. Au moment de se retourner pour poser la cafetière, elle aperçut son neveu les bras croisés, avec un voile de tristesse au fond des yeux. Ils restèrent debout, l'un face à l'autre, à se regarder en chien de faïence. Le blond détourna le regard et se dirigea vers le frigo qu'il ouvrit et en sortit une bouteille d'eau. Pendant qu'il poursuivait son petit manège, la brune déposa la cafetière juste à côté de lui, effleurant son bras. Le blond ferma les yeux, se déplaça rapidement jusqu'à la table, et prit place.

- Tu as bien dormi ? tenta la brune.

- J'ai perdu mes parents et maintenant mon frère, je me retrouve seul, abandonné à moi-même, sans plus personne pour m'épauler, me conseiller ou prendre soin de moi quand j'en ai besoin. Au lieu de ça, je me retrouve assis, attendant patiemment que la mort vienne me chercher. De toute façon, je ne vois pas pour qui je reste toujours en vie, répondit-il sans prendre la peine de regarder celle qui le considérait comme son fils. Un silence s'installa entre eux. La brune, qui avait commencé à avoir les yeux embués de larmes, renifla.

-Bien, finit-elle par dire en se levant de son siège.

Elle sortit de la cuisine, une main sur la bouche pour étouffer un sanglot. Kakashi, qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine, laissa sa sœur passer devant lui, les larmes aux yeux. Il leva le regard vers son neveu avec une question silencieuse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le blond jeta un regard à son oncle et posa brutalement sa tasse fumante sur la table, faisant trembler le liquide à l'intérieur.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu le prends ? Tu t'énerves, blesses ceux qui te sont proches.

- Comment je suis censé le prendre, hein ? Vous m'avez menti tous les deux alors que-

- Alors que quoi ? Tout ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à maintenant, c'était pour te préserver.

- Me préserver ? Et de quoi ? demanda Naruto sur un ton ironique.

- Du désespoir, de la dépression, de tout ce qui t'aurait fait changer d'avis sur ta raison d'être-

- Je vais bien, Kakashi ! insista le blond.

- Vraiment ? Tu crois pouvoir contrôler la situation ? Je te connais, te sens seul, délaissé, sans personne à tes côtés pour te soutenir, et essuyer les larmes du pauvre petit garçon qui a perdu ses parents.

- Je ne suis plus comme ça, Kakashi ! s'emporta le blond.

-Tu as des remords depuis l' gardes tout pour toi et là, tu t'énerves. Si après c'est pour faire une bêtise, rajouta le gris mettant le blond encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Déterminé à quitter la pièce et laisser son oncle parler à son ombre, il se leva mais avant de passer la porte son bras fut bloqué par son oncle. Le gris souffla un coup, l'attrapant fermement par les épaules et chercha à planter son regard dans le sien. Il attendit d'être sûr d'avoir son attention pour commencer à parler.

- Naruto... Moi, je sais qui tu es et tu n'es pas ce mec ridicule...Oublie-le, ce mec ridicule.

* * *

- Sasuke ? Sasuke !

- Hum, quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es sur le même bouquin. Qu'est-ce que tu lis comme ça pour être aussi concentré ? questionna assise sur un fauteuil en face de lui.

Depuis que le jeune homme était rentré la veille, il n'avait pas quitté ce canapé. La femme de trente-cinq ans ferma le magasine qu'elle avait commencé à lire en buvant son café et porta son attention sur son bébé. Un minuscule sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. L'attention que sa mère lui portait lui procurait toujours autant de joie. Malgré le fait qu'il soit parti pendant ces quelques années, rien n'avait changé.

- Rien de bien important. Mais, dis-moi, quand tu étais à l'université, est-ce que tu avais un des contacts avec les amis de père ?

Mikoto avala difficilement son café avant de fermer les yeux, surprise par la question de son fils.

- Eh bien, puis-je savoir d'où te vient cette soudaine envie de fouiller parmi les rapports de ton père ?

- Je...j'ai trouvé ça dans les archives du lycée, expliqua le brun.

- Tu as fait quoi ? demanda, abasourdie, la brune.

- Et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien sûr eu l'autorisation du proviseur, c'est pas comme si j'avais fouiné dans les affaires d'autrui, avoua le brun, le plus innocemment possible.

- Quand tu dis avoir l'autorisation, tu veux dire menacer de force, répliqua sa mère en haussant un sourcil.

- Comment pouvez-vous me croire capable d'accomplir de telles choses, mère ? Vous savez bien que je ne ferais jamais cela.

- Hum hum, bien-sûr, je te crois, répondit-elle en forçant un sourire.

-Mais plus sérieusement, est-ce que vous en connaissez ? l'interrogea Sasuke.

La brune replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière une de ses oreilles avant de prendre la parole.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu cherchais parmi les archives du lycée ? Ce n'était pas simplement pour mieux connaître tes camarades de classe, je me trompe ?

- Non, évidemment. En fait, je cherche les Uzumaki.

La mère de Sasuke fronça les sourcils à l'entente de ce nom. Depuis quand son fils fréquentait ces gens ?

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à famille ?

- Pour rien, comme ça. J'ai le droit de faire de découvertes, non ?

- Il n'y a rien à savoir sur cette famille Sasuke, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, dit froidement Mikoto.

- Pourquoi ? Ils ont quelque chose à cacher ?

- Oublie cette affaire, Sasuke.

- Pourquoi vous ne voulez rien me dire ?

-Sasuke Uchiwa, cette conversation est close ! hurla Mikoto.

Le brun n'osa pas rajouter un mot de plus et regarda sa mère quitter la pièce.

_C'était quoi, ça ? _pensa t-il.

* * *

- Tu lis quoi de si bon matin ? demanda une blonde assise sur une chaise en face de Naruto.

- Je m'amuse avec un nouveau bouquin.

- Sérieux, c'est ça que t'appelles t'amuser ? demanda t-elle, déçue, faisant rigoler le blond.

- Quand on est une personne comme moi, il n'y a rien de mieux que de passer sa vie à dévorer d'innombrables livres.

- Ah ouaip ? Je trouve ça à mourir d'ennui, fit-elle remarquer.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de faire comme moi...

- Encore heureuse, dit-elle avec soulagement.

- Mais vois-tu, Ino, tu ne pourras pas passer le reste de ta vie à regarder des films ou feuilleter des magasines.

-Tu me crois incapable de lire quelque chose ?

-Hum oui , répondit le blond en replongeant dans son roman.

La brune se redressa sur sa chaise et afficha sous le nez du blond son magasine.

- Tu vois ça, je passe plus de temps dessus que devant un écran. Je ne sais pas si tu en es conscient mais ça représente beaucoup.

- Techniquement, ce n'est pas vraiment de la lecture, c'est juste un vulgaire bouquin avec des images et des bouts de phrases ici et là.

- Ton livre contient exactement la même chose.

- Non pas du tout, le mien me cultive.

- Il me cultive aussi ! Tu savais que les écharpes seront de nouveau à la mode, d'ici deux semaines ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça m'aide à évoluer dans la vie.

- Tu as tout genre d'infos sauveraient la vie de millions de personnes accro à la mode.

- Tu as bien dit ceux qui sont accro à la mode, fit-il remarquer en souriant légèrement.

- Tu ne comprends pas, la mode c'est international, dis-moi le nombre de personnes qui osent poser les yeux sur ce que tu tiens entre les mains et ceux qui raffolent de ce que je tiens entre les mains.

- Il y a environ-

- Moins que les miens ! Au moins vingt cinq personnes sur quatre vingt dix. Dans tout les cas, la mode domine toujours, acheva la blonde en renvoyant ses mèches derrière son épaules, laissant un Naruto dépassé.

_" Comment elle fait pour être au courant d'autant de choses alors qu'elle passe sa vie avec des accessoires de mode et jamais avec des livres. Pourtant, moi, j'en donne plus. Il n'y a qu'une possibilité à de tels exploits...elle consulte un marabout"_

- Enfin, je vous trouve ! s'écria une nouvelle arrivante, juste derrière Naruto.

- Eh bien, tu nous as trouvés, répondit Ino.

- Heureusement pour moi, je commençais à fatiguer. Alors, quoi de neuf ? demanda Sakura, en prenant place en face de Ino.

- Euh, rien d'important. J'étais juste en train d'expliquer à Naruto l'importance qu'a la mode dans notre univers.

- Univers qui pourrait se passer de quelques explications, soit dit en passant.

- O.K, je vois, dit la rose en roulant des yeux. Vous faites quoi, sérieusement ? C'est pas votre genre de traîner ensemble et, rien que de le voir, ça devient flippant.

- Oh mais rien. Je suis arrivée en retard aujourd'hui. Je me suis fais virer de mon cours avec un travail de groupe à rendre pour la semaine prochaine.

- Et donc ? fit Sakura, l'obligeant à entrer en profondeur dans ses explications.

- Je devais le faire avec un dénommé Sasuke Uchiwa, dit-elle en faisant mine de le chercher autour d'elle. Qui, d'ailleurs, j'ai comme l'impression, n'a pas envie qu'on fasse connaissance... Je ne l'ai pas croisé une seule fois de la journée.

- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas venu...Attends ! Tu as bien dit Sasuke Uchiwa ? sursauta la rose en se levant de sa chaise et en haussant la voix.

-Euh oui, pourquoi ? Tu le connais ? demanda Ino maintenant piquée par la curiosité.

Quand son amie se mettait dans cet état, ce n'était jamais pour rien.

- Oui...enfin non, c'est juste qu'on est dans le même cours en biologie. Il est trop swag, ce mec, fondit Sakura sur son siège.

- Il est si beau que ça ? s'étonna la blonde.

- Tu plaisantes ? Comment t'as pu le manquer ? Je suis sûre que toute les filles du bahut ont déjà des vues sur lui.

- J'arrive pas à croire que j'aie pu manquer ça. Où est-ce que j'avais bien pu me fourrer ?

Pendant que les deux groupies étaient entrain d'animer leur conversation, le blond, lui, était perdu dans ses pensées. Alors comme ça, le nouveau avait un travail de groupe avec la blonde ? Intéressant. Une minute, intéressant ? Et depuis quand il le trouvait intéressant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore lui ? Ce que le brun pouvait faire ou penser n'était pas son problème. Non vraiment pas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :** Gwendo Gwendoline

**Beta :** Merci Harley, ma bidouchou, mon petit chou !

Inspiré d'un vécu.

**Disclaimer :** Par contre, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte.

**Résumé :**

Naruto Uzumaki est un adolescent de dix-sept ans, beau et populaire, qui étudie au lycée Konoha de Chicago. Lui et son demi-frère vivent avec leur tante et son frère, depuis la mort de leurs parents dans un accident de voiture, quatre mois auparavant. Naruto trouve du réconfort dans son journal intime et peut compter sur ses trois meilleurs amis, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka et Neji Hyûga. Lors de la rentrée, il croise et tombe immédiatement sous le charme de Sasuke Uchiwa, un nouvel arrivant mystérieux.

Mais quel sera le prix à payer après cette rencontre ?

**Genres :** POV Naruto, UA, Romance, Humour.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à Pauline et milen1910 pour leur commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Et bonne lecture à ceux qui lise ^^

**Chapitre 5 :**

Quarante-huit...quarante-neuf...cinquante...cinquante-et-un...cinquante-deux... cinquante-trois cinquante-quatre...cinquante-cinq...cinquante-six...cinquante sept...cinquante-huit...cinquante-neuf. Quatre heure pile. Et c'était reparti, encore deux heures et elle serait certaine que son fameux binôme ne viendrait pas. Comme ça, elle n'aurait pas à mentir d'avoir attendu pendant quatre heures d'affiler pour entamer leur travail commun. C'est vrai quoi, elle n'aurait plus qu'à trouver une excuse bidon et couvrir le petit nouveau, hum ? Ça lui donnerai une bonne image et peut-être même une belle approche par la même occasion, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, elle avait des "avantages".

- Et puis merde ! À quoi bon espérer quoi que se soit avec une personne dont je ne connais

même pas encore le visage, craqua la blonde faisant relever la tête à quelques domestiques restés dans la cafétéria.

Eh oui, la pauvre avait eu la politesse de poiroter après les cours, dans l'attente du beau ténébreux dont Sakura n'avait pas arrêté de lui casser les oreilles. Ce _Sasuke_ que toutes les filles du bahut avait déjà des vu, sauf elle. Évidemment, vu comme ça, elle n'avait su comment résister à l'invitation. Elle n'avait rien à perdre, en plus ils étaient censés avoir un travail de groupe, raison de plus pour rester. C'est vrai, elle avait appris par elle-ne-savait-plus-qui que les choses n'arrivaient jamais au hasard. Et si en plus, ce hasard avait le luxe de lui offrir un beau mec sur un plateau d'argent, autant être docile. Même si pour ça, elle devait payer le prix d'être scotchée à une vulgaire chaise au fond du centre de déjeuner, en compagnie des domestiques et du concierge qui en passant flirtait avec _Elisabeth du Pois, The Elisabeth_, la dame de la cantine.

- Cette horloge va finir par me rendre dingue, se plaignit-elle en se tirant les cheveux.

- Ma chère Elisabeth, vous savez que vous êtes la seule qui puissiez me faire chanter, s'exclama

Bertrand d'un ton solennel tenant les fines doigts d'Elisabeth dans ses mains, celle-ci fixant son collègue légèrement perdu, les joues roses.

Ino posa ses coudes sur la table, et plaqua ses mains sur ses joues en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Tout ça devenait tout bonnement ridicule.

- J'espère...au moins qu'il est beau et que j'aurai une médaille ! cracha la blonde au bord de la folie.

Ino s'avançait au fur et à mesure dans les couloirs du lycée, épuisée, fatiguée, énervée. Eh oui, elle était énervée. Elle avait passé toute sa soirée à attendre le cher petit nouveau. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de croire ne se fusse qu'une seconde qu'un beau mec puisse la prendre au sérieux, il y avait même des chances qu'il ne se souvienne même pas d'avoir une tâche à faire en sa compagnie. C'est vrai quoi, qui voudrait passer son temps libre à faire ses devoirs ?

- Certainement pas moi et pourtant je suis là, supposa-t-elle avant de baisser sa tête pour admirer ses chaussures jusqu'à ce qu'une grosse masse lui rentre dedans.

- Excuse-moi, mais tu devrais regarder devant toi...

L'inconnu reluqua la blonde de haut en bas avant de finir sa remarque,

-... quand tu marches.

La blonde leva enfin les yeux vers le fameux inconnu, et ce qu'elle découvrit sous ses yeux ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. La perfection parfaite, non, plus que ça, beaucoup plus.

- Tu sais être prudente c'est important, surtout pour les filles...comme toi, rajouta t-il de sa voix ténébreuse, rock, fluette, masculine, non, elle ne savait pas comment la définir, et cette espace qu'il y avait à chaque bout de phrase la rendait dingue.

- Eum, merci...je veux dire, réussi enfin t-elle à dire, bien trop déboussolée.

Ino reluqua à son tour le brun. Il était est plutôt mince et de taille normale. Il avait un regard profond, presque froid et à la fois sérieux. Un minuscule sourire charmeur envahissait (contradiction) son visage. Visage qui était à la fois pâle, et sans aucun bouton ou de tâches et marques. Sa peau était blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine. Ses cheveux étaient en petits piques derrière son crâne tandis que de face, on y remarquait deux mèches qui longeaient son visage des deux côtés. Sa chevelure était de couleur noire ainsi que ses yeux. Le jeune homme était vêtu d'un haut blanc un peu entrouvert dont on pouvait voir presque tout son torse accompagné d'un pantalon noir serré.

- Je vais être un peu indiscret mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais seule ici à une heure pareille ? À ce que je sache, les cours sont terminés depuis bien longtemps.

- Oui oui, je sais mais, en fait, j'avais un travail commun avec un autre élève, qui malheureusement pour moi, n'est pas venu, fit-elle remarquer à voix basse plus pour elle que pour le brun.

- Tu dois être bien déterminée à avoir ta moyenne, pour poiroter jusqu'à cette heure-ci.

- Et comment ! Mais bon, vu ce que je viens de voir, mon binôme n'a pas les mêmes ambitions que moi, conclut la blonde en lâchant un soupir.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je viens de te le dire, il m'a posé un lapin, se justifia t-elle.

- C'est vrai mais peut-être qu'il avait d'autres obligations, qui sait, plus importantes.

- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas prévenir les gens.

- Comment aurait-il pu te prévenir, s'il n'a aucun contact avec toi ?

- Bien sûr que si. S'il avait fait attention, il aurait remarqué qu'il a mes coordonnées sur la fiche du sujet.

Silence.

- Là, tu marques un point, acheva t-il.

Les deux se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Une fois qu'ils eurent repris leur souffle, Ino prit enfin la parole.

- Je m'appelle Ino, Ino Yamanaka.

- Et moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, ton partenaire de travail, avoua t-il dans un regard moqueur.

- Sasuke, ça sonne bien comme nom, tu me fais penser à...une minute Eh !

- Quoi ? demanda le brun avec une mine innocente.

- C'est toi, mon partenaire !

- Ben oui, je viens tout juste de te le dire.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu viens ? fit-elle, faussement en colère.

- Excuse-moi mais j'avais des choses plus importantes à régler. Quant à toi tu aurais dû lâcher l'affaire et rentrer chez toi.

- Et me taper une sous-moyenne, non merci.

- Tu sais au moins que ce devoir n'est pas à rendre avant deux semaines ? lui fit-il remarquer.

- Oui mais...plus vite se sera fait, plus vite on sera libre.

- Vraiment ? Tu vas me faire croire que c'est juste pour "ça" que t'as décidé de rester tard aujourd'hui.

- Eh bien, je vois pas le mal, se défendit-elle. Et d'abord, je peux savoir ce que toi tu fais ici, monsieur le poseur de lapin ? J'ai du mal à avaler le fait que tu sois venu jusqu'ici pour moi...enfin je veux dire pour le devoir, travail, oui oui c'est ça, se reprit t-elle rapidement.

- En fait, j'avais quelques petites affaires à régler dans le bureau du proviseur.

- Que...t'es rentré dans le bureau du proviseur en pleine nuit, mais pour y faire quoi ? demanda t-elle, perdue.

- Disons que c'est assez personnel.

- Vanille ou pistache ? questionna enjoué Kiba.

Le blond, qui était enfoncé au fond du canapé depuis le début de l'aprèm n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il était resté silencieux, ne répondant à aucune question ou plaisanterie venant de l'ami des chiens, tout ceci durant quatre bonnes heures, ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche du brun. Naruto se décida enfin à jeter un coup d'œil, le premier depuis quatre heures, à son vieil ami. Ses yeux regardèrent par-dessus le canapé et virent Kiba et deux alléchants pots de glace flotter dans les airs. La proposition était belle, mais, il n'avait tout simplement pas l'appétit et ça. C'était grave. Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki n'ayant pas faim ?

_Bon, là, ça devient sérieusement inquiétant, _pensa le brun.

Pour vite sauver la situation, il sauta par dessus le comptoir pour atterrir aux côtés de son pote, le faisant quelque peu sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Silence.

- Manger ?

Aucune réaction.

- Jouer à des jeux vidéos peut-être ?

Toujours rien.

- Tu comptes faire la tête toute la soirée ? demanda-t-il plus doucement.

Silence mais accompagné d'un baissement de tête, coupant ainsi le contact visuel avec son baby-sitter. Kiba soupira bruyamment, de plus en plus désespéré. Il était en manque d'idées et ça commençait à le blaser.

- Petit à petit, les gens en auront marre d'essayer de comprendre ce que t'as. Ils s'en foutront, tout simplement, ils se souviendront même plus que t'as perdu tes parents. Ils se contenteront de te regarder te détruire en silence, ils ne feront rien pour te ralentir parce que ils ont déjà leur propre vie à gérer, essaya de le raisonner Kiba.

Le blond se redressa pour s'asseoir plus confortablement sur son fauteuil, balança le bouquin qu'il avait essayé de lire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

- Tes parents auraient sûrement pas voulu te voir dans cet état, dit Kiba en se tournant vers lui.

Le bruit de la serrure se fit entendre, interpellant les deux lycéens. Kurenaï pénétra dans la maison. Épuisée, elle accrocha son manteau et se tourna vers les garçons, surprise.

- Eh, Kiba, bonsoir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille ? Il est dix heure passé.

- Bonsoir Kurenaï. C'est bon, j'allais m'en aller de toute façon, répondit-il en se levant. Bonne soirée.

- Merci, rentre bien, lui dit-elle en le regardant franchir la porte.

Le silence régna de nouveau dans la maison, personne n'osait faire le premier pas. Ce fut Kakashi qui, rentrant à son tour, les fit bouger.

- Bonsoir tout le monde. J'ai croisé Kiba en chemin, il était pas censé passé la nuit ici ?

- Ah bon, il devait passer la nuit ici ? fit la jeune femme, étonnée.

- Comment t'aurais pu le savoir, tu l'as foutu direct à la porte à ton arrivée, fit remarquer le blond.

- Mais...j'étais au courant de rien. Vous auriez du me le dire et j'aurai compris, se défendit-elle.

- Ah oui, et ça aurait changé quelque chose ?

- Je te rappelle qu'il était consentant à s'en aller.

- Par pure politesse. Il aurait quand même pas eu le toupet de te désobéir alors qu'il était pas chez lui.

- Donc si je comprends bien, tout est de ma faute, c'est ça ?

- Écoute, si tu te mêlais un peu de tes affaires, personne ne se plaindrait.

- Parce qu'il faudrait que je me taise et que je ferme les yeux sur ton éducation ?

- Oh, mais t'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, ils s'en sont très bien sorti, mes parents.

- Eh bien, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'ici, rien ne le prouve.

Silence de mort. Kakashi, qui était derrière la brune voulut intervenir, voyant que l'atmosphère devenait lourde.

- Je t'interdis de parler de mes parents comme ça, claqua le blond en fusillant sa tante.

- Sinon quoi, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, hein ? l'encouragea-t-elle en s'avançant dangereusement du gosse.

- Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu te mets sur tes grands chevaux. Tu penses sérieusement que tu as encore de l'autorité sur moi ? questionna t-il en se levant du canapé. Tu te crois réellement bien placée pour me faire la morale ?

Aucune réponse.

- Tu veux savoir ce qui différenciait ma mère de toi ? C'est qu'elle elle avait une chose que tu ne possédera jamais.

- Ah oui, et c'est quoi ?

- Mon respect.

Gifle.

- Arrêtez, ça suffit là ! Kurenaï tu vas trop loin-

- Je vais trop loin ? T'es sérieux là, Kakashi ? Tu penses que je vais trop loin, mais tu l'as entendu, non ?

- Calme-toi, je t'en prie, calme-toi-

- Que je me calme ? pouffa t-elle, au bord des larmes.

- C'est rien Kurenaï c'est qu'un gamin, il sait pas ce qu'il dit-

- Oh pitié, Kakashi, il a dix sept ans, il est loin d'être un gamin, il sera bientôt majeur. Il est parfaitement conscient de ce qui sort de sa bouche.

- Naruto, monte dans ta chambre, maintenant, dit-il en se tournant vers le concerné.

Le blond, qui ne s'était pas encore remit de cette frappe, ne se rendit compte d'une minute après que son oncle venait de lui ordonner quelque chose. Lentement, sans regarder la brune, il prit le reste de dignité qui lui restait et monta jusqu'à son domaine. Une fois sûre que la porte du gosse fut fermée Kurenaï prit de nouveau la parole.

- J'en ai marre Kakashi...j'en ai assez, j'en peux plus, c'est trop. Trop c'est trop

- Non non non, Kurenaï, tu dois être forte.

- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus. Il a peut-être raison d'un côté, je n'arriverai jamais au niveau de Tsunade.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Si si, c'est vrai, pourtant. Avec elle c'était toujours plus simple, elle arrivait à tout gérer en même temps : sa société, ses enfants, son mari, sa carrière... je...je ne fais pas même pas le quart, tout ça c'est raah...j'y arriverai jamais, j'y arriverai jamais-

- Si, tu peux y arriver-

- Et comment ? J'ai même pas réussi à garder un de ses enfants, le cadet a disparu, il ne reste plus que toi et moi. Comment on est censé gérer tout ça ?

- Je suis près de toi, fit Kakashi en la regardant dans les yeux. Tu n'es pas seule, chut, tout va s'arranger, tu verras.

- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Il suffit d'être patient.


End file.
